


Reunited again

by RandomMeerkitty



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Game Spoilers, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMeerkitty/pseuds/RandomMeerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem meets an old friend in a state she'd never have wanted to see him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited again

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we all know, I don't ship these two. I just always kind of imagined... what if?

_"I'll miss you," he said as he sat propped up against the wall. His skin was greying, cold to touch and dull eyes were unable to focus on me now, his head dipping down as he struggled to keep his eyes open, struggled to hold onto the last drop of life in his dying body._

_"Me too," I managed to sob, feeling a fresh wave of tears sting my eyes._  
 _I leaned forward and placed my hand in Lee's own cold one and felt as he weakly gripped it. But now I had to go... I let go of his hand and stood up, easily slipping my hand out of his pathetic grip and backed away. Fumbling with the keys, I unlocked the door and felt the weight of the heavy gun. He had told me to save the bullet, and I would._  
 _Either way, I don't think I would be able to shoot him. Not as I looked back and saw him slowly fall onto the radiator, letting out a painful sigh. I knew then he was gone, and I had to go, too._  
 _Stifling a new sob, I opened the door and left, never to see Lee again._  
 _Or so I thought..._

* * *

 

Gripping the rusted knife tightly, I desperately tried to pull it free from the stinking Walker's decomposing head. Finally, it came out with a sickening crack - plus a chunk of dead flesh and rotten blood.  
The stench was unbearable. I felt my stomach flip over again, threatening to throw what was inside it back up. Not that there was much left in there. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually eaten well  
"And stay dead," I spat as the monster flopped down to the floor with a loud thud.  
At that, I looked around, worried. That sound might attract more Walkers. There didn't seem to be any nearby. Not that I could see, anyway.  
I had to get out of here and fast.  
I left the building quickly, but trying to make as little sound as possible which was near impossible when you were panting heavily from shock and exhaustion. However, I managed to get out without getting the attention of any other dead creatures and slipped into the dark night.  
I had no idea where I was going. I'd somehow managed to escape Carver's civilization, but I had left everyone else behind, including Kenny.  
Oh, God, Kenny. I'm sorry. Please be safe. I whispered, shaking my head. No, now wasn't the time to dwell on anything. I had to get away, away from here. I had to find help. I was going to come back. I was going to help them! I swore I wouldn't leave them.  
The heaving mass of Walkers outside reminded me painfully of what Lee had told me the night he had died. He had told me to stay away from the cities. And I was trying. I was still trying so hard to avoid them. But, this didn't really count as a city, did it? I mean, there weren't many people here so surely it wasn't really a city? I didn't know, though. There were so many Walkers here...  
I kept running, all night, wishing I had more than this pathetic, rusted knife. Sure, it worked to kill Walkers, but it was nothing like a gun. I had to wait for them to get close with this before I could do anything. With a gun, I would have been able to shoot multiple Walkers before they got too close.  
But, at the same time, I was grateful. At least I had something to protect me, or, if I got bitten - which seemed more and more likely with each passing second - something to kill myself with so I didn't have to go through the unbearable pain that Lee had had to.  
At least I could end it quickly.

* * *

 

By the time I stopped running, it was light and my eyes were heavy. But I couldn't... stop... I had to find help and get back to save my friends. I made a promise with myself that I wouldn't just leave them there.  
A stroke of luck crossed my path when I noticed a fairly sturdy-looking cabin. But, as I approached, I noticed a dark-grey figure standing by it, turned away from me. Blue, flithy clothing clung to his thin frame. A pair silver of handcuffs were attached to his right wrist, biting into his dead flesh, the other part broken open. His left arm was missing from the elbow down.  
I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be... No, it could be anyone. Anyone at all.  
But, even without seeing his face, I knew who it was.  
How did he get out here? How did he get free? There was noway he could be here... Yet here he was.  
My blood turned to ice and I took tentative steps forward, holding onto my knife tightly. My hands were shaking and I desperately tried to steady myself. Then, feeling the sting of tears, I felt my voice bubbling in my throat, trying to escape.  
No, don't, shut up, I told myself, but...  
"Lee..." I suddenly sobbed.  
Painfully slow, the Walker turned to look at me, blood and other horribly substances smeared on his face. The blue clothing was stained red and brown on the front, I saw, as he began to turn around. His arms rose from his sides and he took a step towards me, then another, and another. With crippling slowness, he began to walk towards me.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks, my eyes stinging, blurred. I lifted my knife as he neared me.  
"Kkkkkll," the Walker growled at me, reaching for me.  
"I kept my hair short," I whispered, a painful smiling spreading across my lips. "I did like you told me, Lee. I found Omid and Christa. And, hey, Kenny's still alive. I found Kenny, Lee. He's fine..." That wasn't true, I knew it. Kenny wasn't fine, he was trapped with Carver and the others.  
As I spoke, the Walker kept making those horrible noises, but it was different this time. These noises sounded like Lee. His voice... Oh, God. No...  
"Kkkkkklll..."  
Suddenly a shot rang out. The Walker fell to the floor, pushed over by the force of the shot. As he fell, another shot was fired, this time hitting him through the side of the head. But, as his eyes glazed over, I could have sworn I heard him growl, "Clem..."  
I saw Luke running towards me with a gun in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the ending of Season 1, but loved it so much. I just really wanted to write this. Because I could. ;w; I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave some criticism, but, yeah, this is my first fic ever so it's not very good. xD  
> Also, sorry it is so short.


End file.
